


Teachers in Arms

by Ichirinsa



Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, in which Kawakami realizes she isn't as straight as she thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichirinsa/pseuds/Ichirinsa
Summary: Kawakami and Byleth are both overworked teachers at Shujin Academy, just hoping to relax however they can, whether through conversations over lunch, drinks, fishing... or otherwise.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Kawakami Sadayo
Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765159
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Support Level C - Lesson Plans

“Ah, home, sweet home!” Kawakami takes her place beside Byleth, both enjoying the school day’s ever-too-brief lunchtime break. “Not that I’m happy to be working myself to the bone again, but at least I get to see my students.” She cracks open a convenience store bento, filled to the brim with assortments of vegetables, rice, spring rolls, and… some sort of chicken? Byleth is too absorbed in her own meal to care to discern. “Tell me, did you have any trouble with some of the problem students?”

She waits, only wanting to speak between bites of her stir fry. “Not at all. Not even Kurusu-san.” She wears her coy smile proudly. “There were some others who were more… talkative, but I bent them back into shape.”

“Oh, Arakawa-san and Hashimoto-san, I’m guessing?” She breaks her chopsticks apart, then gathers a mouthful of rice. “And I don’t care what the gossip says, Kurusu-san isn’t that bad. He daydreams a lot, but he’s a good kid.”

“Agreed. And he’s pretty fit, if PE is any indicator.” She cracks open her bottle of water. “You’re familiar with the other two, I see. They’re thick as thieves, aren’t they?”

Kawakami is still swallowing, already gathering another bite when she speaks. “It’s nice to have friends, but not if it interrupts the lesson, jeez…” In goes the next load of veggies.

“My trick is to not stop the lesson, actually. Seems counterintuitive, but I speak even quieter. They realize how they’re talking about as loudly as I am, feel a bit embarrassed, and start listening again. Less disruptive, too.” She takes a swig of water, relishing the cold sensation, then returns swiftly to her dish.

“That’s a smart trick. I’ll have to use it.” Kawakami taps her chopsticks idly against the edge of her bento. “I might not need to, though. Both of them are more well-behaved than they were when I left. I don’t suppose you would have anything to do with that?”

“I might. Mentioned it briefly to them after class, but they seemed genuinely apologetic.” Byleth takes a sip of water like it’s the last on earth, making any effort to stifle a cough… and failing in the process.

“Eat slower, Eisner-san! You’re food’s not going anywhere.” Kawakami returns to her own food, but laughs after a moment of silence between them.

“What’s so funny?”

“Moments like this remind me of how young you are.” Kawakami leans her cheek against her hand, propped up by the elbow. “Only twenty-three, and you’re the one teaching me lessons.”

“I learned early on that everyone has something to teach, if you’re willing to listen.” She sets her water back down on the table, beating a fist against her sternum. “Even from students, even from children.”

“Huh, I’ll keep that in mind.” Kawakami is about to bite down on a spring roll, but hesitates as words form in her mouth. “Say, what about the other teachers here? How have they been treating you?”

“Mr. Ushimaru hasn’t spoken to me much at all, but I know he’s mentioned he thinks I’m way too young to do this job. I can’t blame him -- he has more years of experience than I’ve even been alive.”

“Still, he could stand to be a bit more polite about it.”

“No skin off my bones. His words aren’t going to change that I’m a decent teacher.” Byleth’s eyes trail off, searching for more lines of thought. “Ms. Chouno only ever wants to speak to me in English. She asks me about what Western slang is like… but I don’t really know. I lived in Switzerland, not America.”

“Sounds like her. She’ll take any opportunity she can to practice.” Kawakami leans forward, invested in this brief bit of gossip. “Go on, I’m loving this.”

“Mr. Inui is still grateful that I taught when he was out, so he’s been polite, if distant.” Byleth hesitates, finding more words for her thoughts. “Mr. Hiruta just thinks I’m weird. Not that he’s entirely wrong.”

Kawakami’s laugh is concentrated into a single guffaw.“Ha! He thinks _you’re_ weird? The guy should look in a mirror every so often!”

“Aaaand that leaves Ms. Usami. She’s the only teacher other than you who actually talks to me semi-regularly.” Byleth shoves her empty bento forward. “She’s smarter than people assume. And I like her nose. She ought to have more confidence in her looks.”

Kawakami’s tone turns painfully saccharine. “Aww, how sweet. I’ll be sure to pass on the message.”

“I know you’re joking, but please don’t. She might shoot the messenger.”

“Okay, okay…” Kawakami pushes around a sliver of leftover red pepper on her bento. “So for the second-year teachers, that leaves that Kawakami lady… What do you think of her?” Then, she peeks sidelong at Byleth, eyebrows raised in preparation.

Two can play at this game. “She’s nicer than people think. She’s got a big heart, and she loves her job and her students. She clearly cares about their education and their futures.” Byleth turns in her seat to face Kawakami fully. “But I also think she’s working herself too hard. Especially after she warned _me_ about working too hard.”

“Byleth…” Kawakami breaks eye contact first. Looks like Byleth hit a sore spot.

Time to lift the atmosphere again. “Also, her hair is adorable.”

That was enough to lighten the mood once more. Kawakami playfully swats Byleth’s arm, blushing. “Oh, hush, you.” She sighs, eyes closed through the entire breath. “You’re right, though.”

Byleth crosses her arms, smug. “That your hair is adorable? I know. It’s an objective truth.”

“Shhhh, I’m trying to be sentimental, you dork!” Kawakami can’t help but smile from ear to ear. “No, you’re right. I’m working too hard right now… I could use a vacation.”

Byleth has an idea. “Well, it’s not much for vacation, but we could go fishing together some time. I can always relax when I’m behind the rod. It would be nice to do that together.” Then, she rolls her eyes, a playful, prolonged motion. “And maybe after, we can bond over drinks.”

“...That would be nice, Eisner-san. I’ll have to take you up on that offer.”

Then, the bell rings. Both of them stand up from their seats remorsefully.

Byleth gathers her things, then waits as Kawakami does the same. “Lunch is never long enough… Time to go run a kilometer and a half with some first-years.”

“You run with them?” She finishes the last of her drink in an instant. Practice for their drinks together, it would seem.

“It’s good exercise, plus it reminds them that we’re in this together. Don’t worry, I don’t show off.” Despite saying that, she wears a smile. “Though some track members are always shocked to see that I’m never winded afterward. I try to stay humble.”

Kawakami giggles. “Hiruta-san is right -- You’re kind of a weird teacher… but you’re definitely something special.” They toss their disposable bento together, then linger in the hallway for a moment. “I’ll see you around, right?”

Byleth smiles and nods. “Of course.”

When they part ways, Byleth can see Kawakami’s smile fade, then morph into a yawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never thought I'd end up writing this kind of crackship in my life, but hey. when life gives you video games, you make the characters kiss.
> 
> also, you bet your bippy there'll be a hawaii scene with these two


	2. Support Level B - Study Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, fishing. Should relaxing, right? ...Right?

The weather is perfect for fishing. There’s nary a cloud in the sky, the sun is shining, and the breeze is enough to keep the temperature comfortable. Even in the city, the feeling of casting a line is nostalgic for Byleth. Each gentle gust of wind brings back memories of the fishing pond at Garreg Mach, enduring the wayward judgmental glances of students and faculty alike as they read her hat: “Women want me, Fish fear me.”

The same hat that Kawakami is now stifling her own laughter at. “Seriously, Byleth? No sense of shame, no humility?”

“None whatsoever. I’m glad you could join me, Sadayo.”

Kawakami takes her seat beside Byleth, setting her supplies a safe distance away. “Likewise. Normally this is the time I spend to just relax and be by myself, but I admit that it’s nice to have you around for a change of pace.”

“Hopefully the hat doesn’t make you regret that.”

“You’d have to try harder than that.”

“Really? Because I have this funny shirt…”

“I’ll stop you there.” Even despite the direction she was _sure_ that was headed in, Kawakami laughs. She takes her seat, casts her line, and then exhales, as if her lungs contain every worldly worry she carries. In the ensuing calm, she speaks. “So, Byleth. How’d you end up liking fishing so much? With someone your age, I’d have guessed you would think it’s boring.”

“It’s boring in a good way. You can put the world aside, sort through your thoughts, and end up with dinner in the process. And I’m not that much younger than you, thank you very much.”

“Hey, still requires some acknowledging, you’ve gotta admit.” Kawakami struggles to continue her interview through a yawn. “But how’d you start with fishing anyhow?”

“Back at the school I worked at in Switzerland, they actually have a fishing pond on campus, back from the days where the campus used to be a monastery. It was one of the things they kept as it was, since it could be used to save money on food costs. As long as you brought your own bait, it was free to use.”

“Mark me as envious. Though I don’t think I’d want to fish someplace where my students could bother me.” When Byleth turns to face her, she can see a relevant memory pass over Kawakami’s irises. “This suits me just fine.”

The conversation fades for a moment, consumed by the background noise of other fishers nearby, pedestrians passing by, and public transportation. Neither of them seem to mind.

But still, Byleth is curious. She picks up where they left off. “How about you, Sadayo?”

“Hm?” She’s clearly deep in thought, but the question brings her back to Earth. “An ex took me once, years ago. He thought it would be fun, but was sorely mistaken. He hated it, I loved it. Even after he and I broke up, I would come fish to unwind. And, again, a good way to get some food.” She sighs, then rubs her eyes. “People get so caught up in the hurry and bustle of society that they forget themselves in their work. I don’t want to end up like that. But it’s easier said than done.”

“Helps to have friends to keep you grounded, I find.” Byleth punctuates the statement with a nudge of her elbow to Kawakami’s ribs. “Especially with how much you’re still yawning.”

“Yeah, I know, I know. Don’t get on my case too much.” Then, to divert attention from herself, she asks, “So, how did you end up teaching at your age, anyway?”

“It’s a dumb story, trust me.”

“Try me.”

“My dad used to work at Garreg Mach a long time ago, but he quit shortly before I was born. One day, he and I went back to visit, and the principal offered me a position on the spot.”

“What, why?”

“No idea. I warned you that it was dumb. I wasn’t turning twenty until a month later, and I had no prior experience.”

“Ugh, you’re the reason people say to ‘hit the pavement’ with a job search.” Kawakami tugs her line to the side somewhat, hoping to readjust the bait. “How’d that go for you?”

“Swimmingly. They handed me the curriculum I’d be teaching, from math to history to language, and more. Within a week, I read through all of the materials I would be teaching, looked up resources on how to write lesson plans and run classes, and then got to work. Granted, there was still a learning curve in applying all that knowledge and getting acquainted with my students, but the other faculty said I was up to snuff as a teacher after only a month.”

Kawakami is astonished, bewildered, flabbergasted. “You’re a force of nature, Byleth. I didn’t feel qualified to teach until…” Her voice diminishes. “Well, I still feel like a good-for-nothing teacher.”

“I don’t see it.”

“What?”

“When I look at you, I see someone dedicated to their students. A hard worker. Again, working too hard right now, I think.”

“...Yeah.”

“Why did you choose teaching, Sadayo? What have your experiences been like? You’re asking me, so I think it’s only fair that you answer, too.”

“I figured you’d turn that back on me.” Her gaze is distant and forlorn, focused on the bobber at the end of her line. “Shujin isn’t the first school I’ve taught at. I used to teach at another, but…” She shakes her head like an etch-a-sketch, resetting her train of thought. “I feel like it’s changed. It used to be that I wanted to help students, give them advice, make sure they were learning valuable life lessons even outside of the curriculum, but… I don’t know. Now it just feels like I’m struggling to stay afloat. I used to have so much more free time to help out students…”

The slack in her line vanishes in an instant, forcing her from the conversation. She pulls, reels, angles the fishing rod this way and that, and yanks back. She sets a basket aside, deposits her catch, then replaces the bait on her hook. While she casts, an airy cough forces itself from her lungs.

“Are you feeling okay, Sadayo?”

“Just a bit sick. I’ll be fine.”

“...Okay. Well, I’m here to help, any way I can.”

Kawakami murmurs under her breath, so subtle that the words are difficult to make out. “I wish there was a way you could.”

All conversation between them falls to the wayside. Every so often, Kawakami will cough again, but Byleth chooses to refrain from commenting. She can only tell that something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope some of you out there understand the shirt I’m referencing


	3. Paralogue - Aloha Maika'i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two teachers finally get some free time from their students in Hawaii. Being friends with your coworker is nice, right? Just friends.

**Saturday, September 10th**  
Daytime

“ _Finally_ , done with all our work for school…” Kawakami tosses a bag onto her hotel bed, then faceplants just beside it. “Ughhhh, I’m exhausted…”

Byleth watches with a grin. She’s just as tired, but doing a better job coping. “At least now we can go get food and destress.”

“With drinks, as promised!” That alone gets her to perk up from her bed, as if a jolt of rejuvenation had coursed through her. “So. Where to first, my partner in crime?”

“My vote’s on the beach. We didn’t really get to spend much time there without students…” Byleth turns around and practically tears off her tankini. Kawakami is left with the full display of Byleth’s bare, muscular back. She averts her gaze quickly before Byleth digs through her belongings and puts on a more standard bikini top. “And now I don’t have to be modest as much, finally.”

Kawakami’s voice is muffled as she presses her face into the bedspread. “The beach sounds good. Any idea where to get lunch?”

“We’ll just walk and figure it out. No use agonizing over every detail. Why not just enjoy our time?” Byleth extends an open hand to Kawakami, already prepared to hit the town.

Wordlessly, Kawakami accepts, and she’s hoisted up to a standing position. They gather what little belongings they need, then they’re off to the races.

**…**

Kawakami sighs, breathing in the winds of a Hawaiian shore. She and Byleth both are strolling down the beach, for once without a care in the world. “It’s nice to finally have some free time. We’ve been so busy lately…” She stretches with closed eyes, as if the motion will help her absorb the carefree atmosphere. When she opens her eyes once more, Byleth is gone. In a half-panic, she darts her eyes through the crowd of beachgoers, scanning for the vibrant turquoise she knows. She finds the color standing at the window of a beach vendor, exchanging words with the cashier. Before Kawakami can even catch up, Byleth is handed a large bowl of… something colorful. She bids the man farewell in English, then turns back, surprised to find Kawakami only a foot away.

“Oh! I guess you didn’t hear me, then. I guess you zoned out when I said I was getting something.” Byleth points to the bowl, grinning. “Shave ice, to share. And apparently, it is ‘shave’ and not ‘shaved.’ The cashier told me so.” Sure enough, there are two spoons and two straws jutting out of the rainbow of ice. “I didn’t know what flavor you might like, so I did a bit of everything.”

Kawakami picks a spoon, tugs it away with a glob of red, syrupy ice, and shovels it into her mouth. Strawberry, but a delicate kiss of the flavor, rather than an overdone sugary mess. “Oh, good choice. But you _know_ this isn’t going to be good for my figure, right?”

“That’s not what today is about and you know it.” Byleth motions over towards a table in the shade of a palm tree. “Come on, I’m not eating all this standing up.”

As the two jaunt toward the seat, the cashier calls out to Byleth. Kawakami can’t understand much at all, as he speaks in Hawaiian-accented English. “あなたのデートを楽しんでください！” Byleth only laughs and waves as they depart.

While they eat, Byleth rests her chin on the heel of her palm, eyes cast out on the sea. She only looks away to determine what flavor of ice she’s about to eat. The entire time, a modest smile paints her lips.

“You like the view that much, huh?” Kawakami interrupts her thoughtless admiration of their surroundings. When Byleth turns, Kawakami is finishing off the last of the shave ice. She speaks from behind a miniscule mouthful, “I agree though, it’s nice. We don’t really have anything like it in Tokyo.”

“Nor in Switzerland. It’s landlocked.” She hikes a single leg onto her seat, then hugs the knee close to her chest. “There are some beautiful lakes there, but nothing quite like this.” Out of the corner of her eye, Byleth can make out Kawakami scanning her expression, trying to read her mind, so she obliges by sharing her thoughts. “This reminds me of a trip with my students, years ago, to the beaches of Genoa. You would think with a much smaller class size, me and the other teachers could keep a good eye on them. Little troublemakers.” Her voice rings with bittersweet undertones.

“You miss them?” Kawakami hunches forward on the table, relaxing her chin over crossed arms. “Well, of course you do, what kind of question is that?”

“I miss them, yeah. But we keep in contact. We text and call where we can, but schedules and a seven-hour time difference make that difficult.” Her eyes lay on the horizon, drifting along the tide. “It’s weird that they’re technically older than I am now.”

“Wait, what…?” Kawakami squints, confused, then her eyes widen. “Oh, right. The coma. You really don’t count that towards your age, huh?”

“I see no reason to. Five years of no new experiences, no personal growth. It was as though I’d taken a long, long nap.” She releases her knee and looks toward Kawakami once more, if only to show she’s not sad about it. “Granted, it was very, _very_ different from waking up from a nap. But because of that, I see myself as twenty-three, not twenty-eight.”

“Does it ever get you down?”

“Only because I missed out on seeing my students grow.” Her gaze traces the lines of the wooden table, though her focus is entirely elsewhere. “I’ve made my peace with it, though.” She looks up at Kawakami fully to see a concerned expression, so she offers a gentle smile to ease the mood.

Kawakami returns the smile. “The more I get to know you, the more I admire you, you know.” Byleth is about to respond, but Kawakami extends a finger to cut her off. “Wait, what time is it?”

“Just a bit past four, why?”

“Crap, we have to go. I got us reservations for half-past.” Kawakami is already up and out of her seat, disposing of their now-empty bowl. “Come on, the seating is outside and everything!”

Byleth joins her, and the two stroll farther down the beach. There’s a bit of pep in Kawakami’s step. Even with the time they have, she really doesn’t want to be late for food. Because this has to be about the food… right?

**…**

“You weren’t kiddin’, breh, this haole’s name is actually Kawakami!”  
“Lolo, eh?”

When the two arrived, the waiter couldn’t believe Kawakami’s name… for some reason. He just _had_ to tell the bartender, and the two of them are still continuing the exchange.

Kawakami and Byleth are seated near the bar -- outside, beachfront, and open-air -- awaiting their drinks. “Uh, is there something interesting about my name?” She has to lean aside to see them behind Byleth, but her tone quickly snaps them back to their duties.

“It’s close to the beginning of a famous Hawaiian musician’s name: Kamakawiwo’ole. Rest in peace, Iz.”

“Oh. Here I thought it meant something dirty.”

“Oh, no! We’d tell you, don’t worry.”

The place is busy. The waiter doesn't have the time to stay and explain much after leaving Byleth and Kawakami’s drinks, quickly off to the next place he’s needed.

“I didn’t know it was going to be this crowded… now I understand why you needed to make the reservations, Sadayo.”

“I do my research.” Kawakami takes a sip of her cocktail, purring as the slush sweeps over her taste buds. “We did text about dinner a long time ago. I wanted to make good on that promise.”

“Aww, how sweet of you.” Byleth takes a pause to enjoy her own cocktail, leaning back after a sip. “Oh, that’s good. Here, try some.” Byleth directs Kawakami to her straw, in a motion of trust and familiarity.

“What is it?” Kawakami doesn’t drink too much, just enough to get the flavor. It’s tangy, as implied by the vivid yellow and red hues separated in the glass.

“Sex on the beach.”

The nonchalance with which Byleth can say those words is baffling. Kawakami forces herself to not snort the beverage from her nose. The concept of that name is… well not exactly unwelcome in her mind. She hopes that her cheeks just look sunburnt.

“You haven’t heard of that name before?”

“N-no! What?!”

“Huh. Guess it never made its way over to Japan. Tasty though, right?”

The two of them opine on the joys of delicious cocktails and delectable meals, all while the sun starts to descend on the horizon. They venture to try some more traditional Hawaiian dishes, and are both surprised to see the similarities with Japanese staples. Even through how appetizing the food is, they carry their conversation through each bite, trying to not drop any topic or opportunity to talk. The sky shifts into a phantasmagorical technicolor, hues of amber and lavender swirled in harmony. Then, the entertainment begins.

Tiki torches are lit, and a number of hula dancers begin their performance. Dinner and a show. Kawakami spends one half of the show transfixed on their movements, and the other looking at Byleth’s face and wondering how she can keep herself from blushing at the sight of multiple women shaking their hips in concert.

Not that Kawakami would be looking with any sort of intent, of course. She’s straight. Those drunk makeouts in college don’t count, those were just to get male attention, and she hardly remembers them anyway.

One of their voices tears Kawakami from that thought like a toddler tugging on their mother’s leg. “Any volunteers for a free lesson on hula dancing?”

A few of the dancers scan the diners, and a few people -- naturally, all tourists -- are collected up to the stage to be given proper uniform and instruction.

“How about you, wahine?” The voice is so close to Kawakami that she freezes like prey. But she notices Byleth point to her own collarbone inquisitively, then smile. Byleth stands up, then whispers in Kawakami’s ear as she treads by.

“Wish me luck.”

On stage, each participant is given a grass skirt. Somehow, the sight of Byleth’s thighs through the strands feels more taboo than even just that boyshort bikini of hers. Not long after, the dancers are helping each student with the basics of the hip movement, as well as other intricacies of hand motions to represent aspects of nature that are heard in the lyrics of accompanying chants. Kawakami’s eyes notice that the dancer helps direct Byleth by putting her hands on Byleth’s hips, and the flush in her face grows all the more intense. Oh, what she would give… 

**…**

Before long, the two of them go back on their merry way. The perfect nightcap for a couple of working teachers: a chilled six-pack of beers in the hotel room. The only place where they can drink that much without a student noticing. They sit on the edge of their respective beds, satisfied after getting even the most fleeting bit of free time together.

They crack open a can apiece, then tap the rims together.

“Cheers.” Byleth takes a swig, parting from the can with a refreshed gasp. Kawakami, on the other hand, keeps chugging. And chugging. Then, she crushes the can in one hand, boastful. “Jeez, thirsty?”

“I was going to have just a sip, but then it tasted really good, okay?” She waits to crack open her next can, instead sipping from a glass of water.

Byleth tilts her can, examining what bit of the liquid she can see inside. “True. I’m not usually the biggest on beer, but they can really hit the spot after a hot day.” Another swig. “Thanks for spending all that time with me today, Sadayo. It… it really feels like we’re friends, instead of just coworkers. It’s been a long time since I’ve had that feeling.”

Kawakami struggles with a mouthful of water, barely maintaining composure as she swallows. “Well… you are my friend, Byleth. We can be both, you know.”

“It’s nice to hear you say that, Sadayo.” Byleth’s smile is always so gentle, so subdued, but so genuine. “I’m still getting used to how culturally different Japanese friendship is from what I’ve experienced in the West.”

“Hmm. Example?”

“Public baths with friends is a strange one.” Byleth’s pupils are following trails of thought, and Kawakami thanks her lucky stars that Byleth doesn’t notice as she imagines the concept. “Not that I’ve gotten that offer. I heard some students talking about going together, is all.”

“I can see how you’d find that weird, yeah. That isn’t something I would force you into, don’t worry.”

“Really? I’d be okay with it. I have to get used to it eventually.” Byleth drinks yet another gulp, then tosses the empty can aside. She changes the topic herself, to Kawakami’s internal joy. “Hmmm, what else do I not know about you…?”

Kawakami is about to hate herself for this. “Do you have a boyfriend, Byleth? Tell me all about your romantic life, the public is dying to know your secrets.” Except she doesn’t hate herself for asking, because Byleth laughs at how she phrased it, and that makes it worth it.

“I don’t have a significant other, no.” She rubs her arm, sheepish. Kawakami notes her word choice. “I did, back in Switzerland. But they were a different person when I woke up from my coma… so we broke up.” She isn’t afforded the time to ruminate on the past, as Kawakami cracks another beer and offers it. “What about you, Sadayo? Do you have anyone?”

She’s cracked a beer of her own now, as well. “Oh, hundreds. They line up for me. But I use a different name. Gotta lead them on, you know?” Byleth’s smile grows with each satirical sentence. “No, I don’t. I honestly don’t even have many friends.”

“For all the people around, the city seems kind of lonely.” Byleth downs another few mouthfuls of beer, then leans forward to halfway bridge the physical gap. “I’m glad I’ve got you, Sadayo.”

And, lost in that heartfelt smile, Kawakami’s hand slips from her can of beer, partway through a sip. The can tumbles down her torso, spilling beer over her pajama shirt. After the shock subsides, she sees that the rest of the can’s contents have scattered across the entirety of her bed.

The air in the room freezes, both of them not moving, speaking, hardly breathing. Then, simultaneously, they start to laugh. 

“Go shower and rinse off, Sadayo.”

She can’t really protest that course of action. The liquid already feels sticky on her chest, and the smell is… unpleasant. She stands up to head to the bathroom, then strips out of her shirt when her back is facing Byleth -- revenge for earlier that day. Whatever reaction she drew forth will be a mystery, as she scurries on toward the shower.

And when she comes back out, her bedspread has been gathered into a pile in the center of the mattress, with a note to hotel staff saying “spilled beer, sorry!”

Byleth faces away from the bathroom door, giving Kawakami some modicum of privacy to get dressed. “Are you decent yet?”

“Halfway. Why, are you trying to get a peek?”

“No, I’m offering you a place to sleep.” Without turning around, Byleth blindly taps her hand on the space beside her on the bed. “Since yours is wet and smells like urine.”

Kawakami swallows her apprehension and takes the offer, as though about to defuse a bomb. She lays down behind Byleth, just about hanging off the edge of the mattress in her efforts to avoid undue physical contact. “Uhhh, I might fall off if we have to share like this…”

“Then you’re free to get closer, if you want. I don’t mind.”

Kawakami’s nerves are getting harder and harder to subdue. She inches closer, until she’s nearly flush against the curve of Byleth’s back and legs. “Is that okay?”

“Very. I haven’t gotten a good cuddle since before I came to Japan. It’s been a while, so... No complaints here.”

“Ugh, same.”

“Ready to sleep, Sadayo?”

She was about to say no, but is betrayed by a yawn before she can so much as form the letter N. “Okay, yeah.”

Byleth leans away, then clicks off the lamp. They’re left in a deeper darkness than Tokyo’s skyline allows.

“This evening was nice.” Kawakami feels Byleth’s chest vibrate with each word. “I’m glad we get to be friends.”

_Yeah. Friends. Just friends. What I’m feeling for Byleth is just friendship. But it’s nice. This is nice._

“Likewise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eric andre voice: What if it had PINING
> 
> While Byleth and Kawakami aren't at the point of romance just yet, I wanted to keep some of the cutesy vibe from the Hawaii dates of Persona 5. Hence: This.


	4. Support Level A - Afterschool Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a long time, Kawakami finally has the free time to invite Byleth out for drinks again. The celebration is magnanimous, as always.

The joyous clinking of glasses fills the ambiance of the bar for the briefest second, all before Kawakami takes a deep, deep gulp of her drink. After firmly returning the can to the counter, she sighs. This is the most relaxed she’s looked in more than a month, and Byleth knows precisely why after an excursion into Mementos with the rest of the Phantom Thieves. As always, she keeps her lips sealed -- specifically, in this case, with a mai tai.

“Oh, it’s so nice to be back around with some free time, Byleth. I know this was kind of last-minute, so thanks for agreeing to come along.”

“No problem, Sadayo. You said something about paying me back for being a substitute teacher again. Can’t put that off, especially if it means quality time with you over a good drink.” She inhales a smidge of the aforementioned booze. With an overexaggerated sigh of pleasure, she leans against one arm to face Kawakami.

Normally Kawkami opts for a beer, but it seems she’s joined Byleth on the cocktail train this time. Sex on the beach, as recommended. “About that, Byleth. All of my students have been talking about how much they missed me. Normally, they rave on and on about you and your teaching style, but I didn’t even hear a peep of that from them this time.” Kawakami slides a smidge closer. “You didn’t tell them to say that, did you? I’ll be flattered if you did, but I don’t like empty praise.”

That’s one thing Byleth actually  _ didn’t  _ expect out of this conversation. “I didn’t, actually. That was all them.”

Seems that answer definitely took her by surprise. She’s not accustomed to getting praise for no reason. “Wait, really?”

“Yep. There were a few students who had questions about the material that I just didn’t have the time to answer after classes were over. But they told me it was okay, since you’ve been able to help with them. Seems like they really value the extra mile that you go to, Sadayo.”

“Huh, that’s surprising. Weird to see they would prefer me over you for once.” She jabs at her drink absentmindedly with her straw.

“Well, you’ve been really helpful to them.” Byleth twirls her straw in her own cocktail, watching the colors meld and mix. “What changed? Last time we talked like this, you said you were struggling to find enough time for that.”

“Oh, uh. A student reminded me why I chose to be a teacher in the first place. I was… dealing with some crappy circumstances, and he helped set me back on the right path.” She stretches her arms overhead, groaning with the strain.

Byleth knows exactly who. “Akira Kurusu, right?”

That’s enough to startle her out of the heavenward stretch. “Wow, you too?”

“He’s always full of surprises.” Byleth nods, lips pursed. She sips at her drink in an effort to keep from saying anything more about it.

“You could say that again, yeah.” She looks confused for a second. “Hey, has he uh… ever flirted with you?”

She laughs, then presses two fingers against her forehead in disbelief. “I can’t say he has. Don’t tell me he hit on you.”

“It felt like it for a moment, but then he told me it wasn’t like that. I’ve been tutoring him here and there, and he said he wanted to keep seeing me. Made my heart seize up for a second. Jeez, what a weird kid…”

“He’s a good guy, at least. Makes me wonder what kind of future is in store for him.”

“Honestly. Instinct tells me it’ll be something big. You never know. But it has to be since he’s…” She trails off.

“Since he’s what?” Secrets, secrets, they’re so fun.

“Oh, nothing.” She takes another sip to interrupt herself. “Mmm, by the way, in case it wasn’t already obvious, drinks are on me tonight.”

At that, Byleth finishes her drink and requests another. She has no intention to abuse that generosity… at least not too much. “Look at you, millionaire. Did you win the lottery or something?”

“In a way.” Kawakami sheepishly twirls her forefinger among strands of her hair. “I ended up with some of the best students a gal could ask for.” Then, she scoots in even more and nudges Byleth’s arm. “And even better coworkers, of course.”

“Aww, you’re gonna make me blush, Sadayo. Are you trying to get extra favors out of me?”

“I’m just trying to properly appreciate you, don’t get any ideas.” Kawakami brings the brim of her glass up to her lips as she continues under her breath, as quiet as manageable. “As cute as you may be.”

Byleth isn’t about to let that compliment go unaddressed, no way, no how. “You think I’m cute?”

Kawakami chokes on her drink. She legitimately didn’t think that bit was audible. The flush on her cheeks  _ definitely  _ isn’t from the alcohol. “Byleth!”

“What? It’s a nice thing to know.”

Kawakami averts her gaze to examine the whirlpool of magenta and orange in her drink. “F-fine, but jeez, you’re pretty casual about it.”

The two drop the topic. Best to not get into it.

Besides, if Kawakami is going to realize some new things about herself, it’s best to not force them.


	5. Support Level S - Extracurricular Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, an end to the semester and a week of vacation afterward. Time for the teachers to celebrate with food, alcohol, and... each other's company.

Exam season has come to an end at last. Finally, a well-needed reprieve from students and, for at least the briefest of moments, from work as a whole. In observance of the occasion, the second-year teachers of Shujin have agreed to a modest jubilee. A feast, of sorts, held at a teppanyaki restaurant near Kawakami’s apartment, per her recommendation. At her behest, and at the request of Ms. Usami and Mr. Inui, Byleth was invited to come along in recognition of her flexibility in substituting for every single one of them at least once over the course of the school term. Even Mr. Ushimaru agreed that they would be remiss to exclude her from the festivities.

The sake was flowing before the chef even stepped up to the grill, at the surprise of literally nobody. This was the first time in a long time that everyone could drink without fear of recompense -- or at least of having a hangover on a school day. Nobody would dare risk their job, nor the ridicule of their students.

Byleth is happy to sit by as an observer for these first moments. Even seated in the middle of everybody around the grill, Kawakami to her left, Usami to her right, she’s being passed over for most of the conversations. But she has little reason to make this a personal issue. Of her coworkers here, she had little interaction with them whatsoever, outside the exchange of lesson plans and quizzes when her services as a substitute were needed. Sure, she and Kawakami were good friends, and Usami would make extra efforts to have little chats with her, but their primary interactions were among the other second-year staff. Either way, the role of onlooker in this situation offers the opportunity to isolate heartwarming exchanges between the others. Hiruta has dropped all pretense to have genuine exchanges, Inui’s loosened his tie and relaxed in his seat. Hell, even Ushimaru is smiling, somehow.

More attention is gradually turned to Byleth when the chef joins the scene. The chef tosses his spatulas, spins them, even starts juggling eggs at one point. He catches the first egg in his hat, the second in his apron pocket, and the third spinning on his finger. He maintains its velocity, swatting at its sides to sustain its revolutions, then leans forward to pass it to Byleth. It isn’t until the other teachers prod her on that she succumbs to peer pressure. She extends a finger forward, and the chef effortlessly swaps it to Byleth’s finger. It falters for only a moment, but she manages to find a spot to keep the spin going. Everyone cheers her on, ecstatic, while the chef motions for her to toss it back. She obeys, and the chef catches the egg on the edge of his spatula, cracking it onto the grill.

Up next, the chef does the standard “tossing bits of fried egg to everyone’s mouths” bit, going from left to right. Hiruto panics and covers his face. Ushimaru’s sake-addled reflexes have no luck. Kawakami, on the other hand, manages to catch the morsel flung in her direction. The chef nods to Byleth, clearly with great expectations after her prior demonstration of dexterity. She doesn’t know what to anticipate, but it has to be… something. He tosses one tidbit of egg. When she’s caught it in her mouth, she notices he’s tossed two more in rapid succession. Somehow, she’s able to barely get both. She’s given a second round of applause, blushing at the attention. Usami’s piece of egg collides with her cheek. Inui surprises everyone by catching his tidbit without moving his head an inch. Chouno swats hers away, quoting her days of yore as a baseball player in middle school.

Not long after, the food is done, the chef is gone, and the sake bottles have begun to drain. Watching the flush spread on Kawakami’s cheeks, Byleth gets a terrible, horrible idea. There’s a minute chance the other teachers might judge her, though they might write it all off as her being swept up in the celebration. She’s playing the long game. Besides, there’s only one sole person here who could see the trick through the curtain.

“Eh, why not relive a moment of my college days? Bottoms up.” Byleth downs one shot of sake. Then two. Then a third. To her surprise, she’s met with applause.

“Ha! I envy your vitality, Miss Eisner.” Ushimaru guffaws, reaching over to top off another glass for her. “You should see Inui-san, though. It’s like he never lost his edge.”

“Oh, don’t talk me up too much, Ushimaru-san. I can hold my liquor, but…”

“Don’t be modest, you’re no lightweight.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be able to outdrink you, then.” Byleth dismisses the notion, bashful. “I get tipsy pretty quick.” Kawakami meets her gaze, squinting confusedly.

Chouno keeps the trend going. “I wouldn’t mind a bit of a show. C’mon, entertain us, you two!”

Inui rolls his neck and takes off his jacket, putting on sarcastic airs. “Fine, fine. We’ll go shot for shot, Eisner-san. I’m at three, you’re at three. We take them simultaneously. The one who seems drunkest first is the loser.”

“I’ll take those odds.”

A fourth shot. Inui looks unfazed. A fifth shot. He’s still holding his ground. A sixth. It’s clear he’s feeling it, if only faintly. Before he can pour another, Byleth puts on an act, despite feeling fine.

“Okaaay, okay. I’mmm- I’m already feelin’ it, jus’ a li’l bit.” She slides the sake bottle away from her, and Inui san is crowned the victor.

For the next hour, she laughs just a bit louder than normal. And, when the opportunity presents itself, she leaves her hand on Kawakami’s shoulder for just a little bit longer than usual. On one occasion, when she’s about to let go, Kawakami grabs her hand and holds it there. The grasp is secure, tight, but caring.

Before long, it’s time to part ways. Byleth is still feigning her inebriation, leaning this way and that, slurring her speech, the like. The other staff jabs at her for being a lightweight, though she lets it all fall off, like water off a duck’s back. They ask if she needs help getting home, but she says she lives a bit farther away.

Kawakami sets the others at ease. “I live close by. I’ll get her to my place, she can sober up, and I’ll get her home. The trouble you put me through, Eisner-san.” They’re placated by that easy of a solution. Byleth’s plan is progressing as anticipated.

The others leave, and Byleth leans starkly against Kawakami the whole walk to her apartment. It’s only when they reach her door that Byleth leaves that post and props herself against the wall just next to the frame. Kawakami practically drags her inside. When the door is closed and locked tight, she turns around with her hands on her hips and her brow folded incredulously. “Okay, nobody else is around, Byleth. You can make yourself at home, but only if you drop the whole act.”

And she does. “Oh, good. For a second, I was worried I’d convinced you, too.” She takes a few steps further into Kawakami’s apartment, admiring how tidy she keeps it. “It’s amazing I was able to fool the rest of the teachers.”

“You’re more talented of an actor than you’d think.” Kawakami is still near her front door. She hangs her jacket in a closet, leaves her keys on a hook, then follows close behind Byleth. “Now fess up: Why’d you do it?”

“You couldn’t tell? I wanted a moment to relax and drink, just the two of us.” Byleth’s found a seat in the main room. “Though I don’t want to impose. I admit that it wasn’t the best way to get some time between the two of us, but…”

“It’s fine.” Kawakami’s finally smiling again. “I wanted that, too. The whole time we were eating, really.” She leaves to her kitchen, audible above the sound of clinking glass. “What’s the drink of choice this evening, Byleth?” For the briefest moment, she peeks out of the doorway. Byleth’s attention is unfocused, partly drawn to the wavy tresses of Kawakami’s cascading brown hair.

Byleth smiles, genuine and tender and heart-melting. After a moment, she processes the question. “Oh! Drinks, huh… honestly, something lighter on the alcohol. That sake was better than any I’ve had before, but I don’t want to get drunk right now.”

“Wine it is.” Kawakami returns with a bottle of moscato and two glasses. She sets them on the table, gesturing haughtily and pouring each glass like a sommelier at some upscale restaurant -- her face inches from Byleth’s -- before breaking character and laughing. Still navigating through the mire of her sentimentality, Byleth forgets to laugh for a second, but catches herself. Kawakami takes a seat, not across the table, but close to the corner, close to Byleth, but not as close as Byleth wants, needs, _craves_.

Kawakami offers her glass. “A toast to the end of exams, and to the week of vacation we get.”

“And to our friendship.” Byleth taps her glass against Kawakami’s, then they both drink simultaneously. “Fuck, that’s good. Tastes like I’m drinking a cake.”

“I got it on a vacation in Italy, never opened it. I wanted to save it for a grand occasion.” Her eyes flicker over to Byleth. “This isn’t what I expected that occasion to be, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“So tell me, Sadayo. What was your favorite part of this school term? Regale me all the wondrous details.”

“Honestly? That’d have to be the Phantom Thieves. Critics on the news aside, they’ve done some truly good things. They help the underdogs, the people who can’t fight for themselves… it’s admirable.” Kawakami gets lost in thought, if only for a moment. “And what about you, Byleth? I’m sure you’ve got plenty to choose from.”

No hesitation. “The new friends I made. Especially you.” She jabs a finger into Kawakami’s shoulder. “You were the first one, you know.”

Kawakami blushes, surprised and flustered in equal measure. She puts down her glass of wine, afraid to topple it. “Wait, really?”

“Yep. No one else even wished me a happy birthday. You were the only one.” Byleth takes another nonchalant sip, resting her cheek in her free hand. The cheek she’d rather have in Kawakami’s hand… _fuck, keep it together._

As though reading her mind, Kawakami reaches forward, replacing Byleth’s hand on her cheek. “God, I’m so sorry. We’ll have to do something special next year!” And then, her hand is gone again. Byleth mourns the gradual dissipation of heat.

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.” Byleth needs to push her luck, just not too much. She rests her free hand over Kawakami’s on the table, worried she’ll startle. To her surprise, Kawakami accepts the gesture, and grips back. “Guess I’ll just have to stick around until then, huh?”

“I hope so. I’d be lonely if you left, you know.” She rubs her thumb across Byleth’s knuckles, eyes drawn to the motion. She takes another sip of the moscato with her eyelids closed to savor the sensation. And in a bid to avoid eye contact. She withdraws her hand once more, rubbing her neck with some apprehension, though she lays it back across Byleth's as quick as it had left. “I didn’t expect for us to end up being such good friends, you know. I just thought we’d get along as coworkers, or that I’d end up giving you some lessons on teaching. But now... I really can’t imagine my life without you.” She twirls the wine in her glass, observing the motion with intent. “When I finally ended up with more free time, you know what my first thought was?” _Now_ she finally turns to Byleth, eyes tender, glistening with adoration. “I thought ‘Now I’ll be able to go get drinks and see Byleth more often.’ Cute, right?”

“Adorable, and I don’t say that with any hint of sarcasm.” Byleth spins her glass by the stem, its base never leaving the table. “Every time we made plans, it felt like anything could happen during the week and I’d take it with a smile.” She looks up from the motion of the pale, glittering gold in her glass. “I really value this, Sadayo.”

“God, look at us! A couple of saps drinking wine and waxing poetic. If I didn’t know any better, I’d assume you have feelings for me!” Her eyes clamp shut in her laughter. There’s a tint of longing with each breath.

“Sadayo… I-I…” Byleth’s face is on fire. Her words have interrupted Kawakami from her laughter, already a painful enough consequence. Her heart is pounding like a timpani, like the relentless squall of a thunderstorm. It takes herculean effort just to make eye contact. “I do… have feelings for you. I have for a long time now. I just… didn’t want to ruin our friendship by telling you.”

Kawakami is bewildered for a moment. She parts her mouth, breathing just as weightily as Byleth, desperately searching for words, phrases, anything to fill the pregnant pause.

Releasing Kawakami’s hand, Byleth backs away. “Sorry, Sadayo, I--”

Kawakami cuts her short. “Fuck, here I thought I was crazy for feeling this way.” 

Kawakami surges forward, lips finding their home against Byleth’s, as though they would’ve been gone had she hesitated even a second longer. The kiss is clumsy and exploratory, if only for a moment, as they discover the intricacies of each other’s lips. She throws her arms over Byleth’s shoulders, then slowly inches the rest of her body closer, navigated purely by touch. She doesn’t want to part, doesn’t want to open her eyes, doesn’t want anything other than for this moment to go on forever. Kawakami finds a new seat on Byleth’s lap, but shows absolutely no sign of easing up. She tangles her fingers into Byleth’s hair, pulling closer, afraid to let go. Byleth coils her arms around Kawakami to reciprocate the gesture, one around the waist, the other finding a spot between her shoulder blades, her hand perfectly at the nape of Kawakami’s neck. Together like this… it feels like they were molded just for this moment.

Suddenly, Kawakami breaks the kiss. “Wait, what the hell are we doing this here for? I have a perfectly good futon.”

As reluctant as they both are to wait even a second before tying their bodies in a knot again, it’s a good idea. With wordless determination, they tug the futon out and haphazardly get it ready (enough) to share. Not even the blink of an eye later, they’re horizontal, arms wrapped around one another. Kawakami kisses Byleth’s lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her jawline, and then her lips again. And again, and again, and again. When Kawakami backs up, tears are welling up in her eyes.

“I was so worried, Byleth.” She traces the outline of Byleth’s jaw with her fingertips, paying little attention to anything other than her eyes. “I didn’t want to lose you, either.” Then, her body shakes with a giggle. “And these feelings were really confusing, you know! I’ve never felt this way about… you know. About another woman.”

Byleth croons into Kawakami’s touch more. She pulls her close, hand over the dip of Kawakami’s waist. “As much as I’d like to joke about being your first… it’s sweet. It means a lot to me.”

“I’d never known kissing a girl would be so…” Kawakami’s brain is dealing with entirely new data. Byleth can see her synapses running the calculations, only to spit out smoke and errors. “...so _yes._ ”

Now that, Byleth can take a jab at. “So ‘yes'?”

“It’s amazing, okay?! Your lips and your skin and your hair are all so soft, you’re gentle and patient, you smell like lavender, and you’re so stunningly attractive that I forget how to speak normal sentences!” She closes the distance between them again. A deep, powerful kiss, though not messy or invasive. “Ugh, why didn’t I kiss you sooner?”

Byleth trails her thumb along the plump of Kawakami’s lower lip. “I’m asking myself the same question.”

“I can’t believe how lucky I feel right now.” She presses her face into Byleth’s sternum, muffled into her shirt. “I love you, Byleth.” Then, dissatisfied with the volume, she backs up again and looks up to meet Byleth’s eyes. And she repeats: “I love you.”

No pretense, no regret, Byleth replies, “I love you, Sadayo.”

They lay together, neither stirring too much nor speaking too much, just for a little while. When they’ve drunk their fill of silence, they rise back to a seated position, sharing wine and assortments of snacks into the wee hours of the night, all from the comfort of Sadayo’s futon.

Inevitably, drowsiness overtakes their sentimentality. Kawakami yawns, then tucks herself in the crook of Byleth’s arm. A sleepy, desperate gesture to get as close as she can.

“We have a whole week off for this, Byleth.” She rubs her thumb across Byleth’s cheek, hardly maintaining eye contact from under sleep-laden eyelids.

“You sure you won’t get tired of me?”

“How could I ever get enough of the woman I love?” A sentence she’d never spoken before, but it leaves her lips as naturally as breath itself.

The two have nothing to say after that. Even if they did, sleep takes them before they can do so much as brainstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I loved writing this.


End file.
